13
by Didulou
Summary: LA SUITE DE CETTE FIC IS COMING! R
1. Default Chapter

Phil était au milieu de la salle de séjour lorsqu'un cri strident retentit. Elle sursauta. Son cœur s'emballa. Mais non. C'était le volet qui grinçait contre la façade poussé par le vent du soir, impossible. Il n'y avait ni vent, ni volets aux petites fenêtres de la maison dans laquelle elle était et elle le savait très bien puisque cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'elle vivait là avec son frère depuis que ses parents avaient disparus. Un cri. Quatre coups secs : quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle se précipita dans le vestibule. « Qui est là ? » Pas de réponse. Si seulement il y avait eu une chaîne à cette porte ou même un œilleton ! De nouveau, un cri, quatre coups puissants. « Qui est là ? » Silence. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Phil. La fenêtre de la salle de séjour, de là, peut-être aurait-elle une vue sur la porche. Peut-être verrait-elle qui criait de façon si inhumaine ... Un long et plaintif cri retentit encore. Saisie par une angoisse incontrôlable, elle regagna le séjour en courant, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et trébucha, se cognant brutalement le genou droit sur le coin d'une table. La douleur se propagea dans sa jambe comme une once glacée. Elle se releva néanmoins et repartit en boitant. Les rideaux écartés lui révélèrent la cour, éclairée par la pâle lueur de la Pleine Lune qui avait prit la place du Soleil dans le ciel. Soudain, une silhouette s'éleva de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, comme propulsée de dessous terre. Un hurlement jaillit de la gorge de l'adolescente en même temps que la chose hideuse qui la fixait de l'extérieur, menaçante, pressant contre la vitre son faciès mutilé. Phil se ressaisit et se précipita dans l'autre pièce. Alors qu'elle passait entre la cheminée de marbre barbouillée de suie et le canapé aux coussins dépareillés, la vitre se brisa et un bruit de pas lui parvint. Elle se figea. Avait-elle réellement entendu quelque chose, car si c'était la créature qui avait crié, ce ne pouvait être elle qui avait frappé à la porte : elle n'avait d'apparence ni bras, ni jambe et semblait flotter dans l'air ! Oui, cela recommençait. Cette fois, elle en était sûre : c'était bien des pas, assourdis. « Mais non, se dit-elle, Phil tu rêves debout, tu t'imagines des chose ... C'est le produit de ton imagination ! » Un autre pas. Plus fort. Plus proche. Quelqu'un s'approchait vers elle ... lentement ... avec détermination. Elle pivota vers la bibliothèque. Serait-elle assez rapide pour traverser le corridor et l'atteindre ... la porte ! Elle était ouverte, il était entré, il était là ! ! Elle paniquait. Un pas. Elle se retourna vers la porte du vestibule. L'intrus était là, pas la créature qui semblait avoir disparue mais celui qui avait frappé. La terreur la paralysait, totalement. C'était donc ça, elle allait mourir de peur ... La silhouette de l'intrus apparut dans l'ombre, Phil retint son souffle saccadé par la peur. Il avait la carrure d'un homme, son regard sombre semblait errer machinalement depuis le parquet jusqu'à la porte restée ouverte. Il leva les yeux. Ils brillaient. La jeune fille fut parcourue par un courant glacé. L'homme avança vers elle, tout en restant dans l'ombre, comme dans un refuge, il avançait encore et encore dans la même direction, celle ou elle était, dans le vestibule. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle sentait son souffle tiède. Il parla. « Les Spectres, dit-il »  
  
Phil laissa sa terreur se démonter par la stupéfaction. « Anthon, dit-elle dans un souffle. » 


	2. Anthon

« Es-tu cinglé ou quoi ? s'exclama Phil » Anthon, son frère perdit son regard dans l'obscurité du corridor. « Tu m'écoutes au moins ? continua sa sœur. Hum ... Tu m'a fichu une de ces trouilles ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas sonné ? La sonnette est cassée tu te souviens ? » Phil se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, à la sonnette. « N'empêche que on débarque pas comme ça ... maugréa-t-elle. Ils étaient là ... susurra Anthon. Qui ça 'ils' ? interrogea la jeune fille mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ajouta : Non ne me dit pas que c'est les .. les Spectres comme tu dis ? c'est dingue ! Mais ça n'existe pas ces trucs là ! » Anthon songeur, n'écoutait pas les lamentations de sa petite sœur, il examinait la vitre brisée. Sur chacun des morceaux, la Lune, sphère parfait, de reflétait : « Ils étaient venus en chercher un ... Mais lequel ? dit-il pour lui-même. Oui, lequel espéraient-ils trouver ici ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui est venu chercher quoi ? Un des fantômes ... répondit évasivement son frère. » Il semblait plongé dans un mélange de réflexion et d'angoisse, comme lorsque le preneur d'otage pose soudain un ultimatum le négociateur réfléchit. Phil exultait : « Un des fantômes ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Je viens de me faire agresser par un débile enfariné et toi tu remets ta théorie sur les fantômes et tout le tralala ? Anthon ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as été exclu de la fac ! ! » Elle s'était approché de son frère accroupit, afin de le secouer un peu quand son pied se posa sur un morceau de la vitre brisée. Un crissement de verre se fit entendre. « Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! cria Anthon. Il ne faut pas ! » Trop tard. Lorsque sa sœur releva son pied, le morceau fut brisé en deux sous son poids. « Mon dieu, souffla Anthon. » Il compta les morceaux de verre, autant de lunes : Un, deux, trois et puis quatre. « Anthon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Neuf, dix, onze ... « Anthon réponds moi quand je te parle ! » Douze et puis ... treize. Treize. Treize. Treize. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce nombre avant de pouvoir bien le comprendre, treize, le treizième fantôme ! Il était ici ! Il faut partir, vite ! Le cri se fit de nouveau entendre. Et puis des coups secs, partout sur tous les murs. Anthon empoigna sa sœur par la bras mais elle se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise de son frère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda—t-elle. Tu deviens fou Anthon ! Viens ! Viens ! Je vais te montrer ! haleta-t-il. » Il l'emmena jusque dans la cuisine. Anthon entrouvrit les rideaux et ils regardèrent par la fenêtre. « Regarde ... Ils sont là ... murmura-t-il. Mais non ! Il n'y a rien : tu délires Anthon ! répondit Phil, haussant les épaules. Tu ne comprends pas ! Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle agacée. Regarde mieux ... lui souffla son frère. » Ils étaient là. De longues traînées blanchâtres presque transparentes. Leurs membres décharnés, presque inexistants et leurs visages mutilés donnèrent le frisson à Phil, alors elle regarda mieux. Et elle vit. Elle vit ce que l'on doit voit en voyant ces créatures, dans leurs yeux, jaunes, le visage de leurs victimes, dans leurs cris, horribles, la terreur de leurs proies. Des chasseurs, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Oui, des chasseurs déterminés à trouver ce pour quoi ils étaient venus ... « Les Spectres ... susurra encore Anthon. C'est dingue ! dit Phil, mais sa voix tremblait maintenant. Ils vont venir ? Oui. Mais ils sont au moins quinze et nous ne sommes que deux ... Ils sont douze, répondit Anthon sans avoir eu la peine de les compter. Mais bientôt, la prophétie de l'Ombre s'accomplira ... bientôt, ils seront treize ... Treize. Treize. Treize. Mais que veulent-ils ? demanda la jeune fille, interloquée. Ils viennent le chercher ... Celui qui permettra leur union. Je ne sais pas encore lequel c'est, mais il sera le treizième ... Le treizième fantôme ? Oui. Les treize fantômes ... Anthon ... Oui, Phil ? Est-ce que tu as peur ? Non, petite sœur ! Bien sûr que non, je suis avec toi ... et tout ira bien ... »  
  
C'était un mensonge. 


	3. 13 Lunes

Anthon revint d'un pas angoissé vers la salle de séjour. Il s'agenouilla à côté des morceaux de verre brisés. Il avait peur et cela se voyait. « Ils nous ont coincés ... songeait-il. Il viennent chercher le treizième fantôme, ils viennent chercher l'œil ... » « Anthon ! Où es-tu ? appela timidement Phil depuis la cuisine. Je suis là, répondit-il. Je ne comprends plus rien du tout ! avoua l'adolescente après l'avoir rejoint. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais rien compris ! Je ne voulais pas te ... croire ... Ce n'est rien ... la consola son frère, puis réprimant le tremblement de sa voix, il murmura : Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici, vite ! » Phil acquiesça. Elle ferai tout ce qu'il lui dirait, elle était terrorisée par la réalité qu'elle venait de découvrir et si fascinée en même temps : c'était incroyable. Phil avait envie de hurler mais elle n'osait pas tant le son même de sa propre voix lui paraissait effrayant. Elle déglutit avec peine et emboîta le pas à son frère. Ils se dirigèrent vers le corridor pour sortir de la maison. La porte ? Où était la porte ? « Non ! » s'écria Anthon, se jetant sur le mur nu qui se dressait là, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la porte de la maison, seule issue possible pour les deux habitants. C'est au moment où il rencontra la paroi avec un renvoi violent que les coups recommencèrent. Des coups secs et brefs. Résonnants comme le bruit d'un tambour, faisant bondir le cœur de Phil dans sa poitrine à chaque vibrations du papier peint. Et ça tapait, ça tapait sur tous les murs de la maison. Tous les murs ... Tous les murs ... « Mon dieu, dit encore Anthon, cédant à la panique. Ils sont là ... Ils sont partout à la fois ... Ils viennent le chercher, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous ... Que vont-ils faire alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Phil, tournant la tête de tous les côtés et chaque coups contre le mur devenait plus fort, plus fort, de plus en plus fort ... Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer facilement, tu sais ... commença Anthon en bafouillant. L'existence des spectres est pourtant bien réelle ... Phil ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait le mur nu où aurait dû se trouver la porte. Etonnée, elle regardait et elle l'avait vu sortir du mur, le traverser, comme une ombre qui se profile derrière vous sans que vous n'y fassiez attention et puis vous engloutit sans que vous n'aillez décelé sa présence ... D'abord sa main, pâle et horrible, et puis son bras décharné et ensuite son faciès mutilé, et le reste de son corps. Phil n'aurai su dire ce qu'elle a éprouvée à ce moment là. Comme un courant d'air froid qui vous pénètre si profondément dans les entrailles que votre tête se met à tourner, votre gorge à se dessécher et vos jambes soudain prises par une envie de fuite si grande que vous n'êtes bientôt plus qu'un amas de viande tremblotant, incapable du moindre mouvement, c'était cela la terreur pourtant elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui ... Non. Pas peur du tout. C'était comme si elle revoyait un vieil ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Un ami qui serai venu la chercher elle ? Impensable. Un lambeau de corde terminé par un nœud coulant ornait son coup soutenant sa petite tête livide de revenant. Un pendu ... Non. Elle n'avait pas peur. Pas peur du tout. Anthon s'éternisait dans des paroles qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du fantôme. Dans un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Phil se décida d'alerter son frère. Elle parla d'une voix calme mais le calme de cette voix n'allait pas avec les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche : Anthon ... déclara-t-elle. Il y a un fantôme dans la maison. Que faut-il faire ? Eh bien, voyons ... réfléchit-il. Je crois qu'il faut ... Puis brusquement il s'arrêta, comprenant la question de sa sœur. Un fantôme dans la maison. Il frissonna. Brrr ... la fenêtre est ouverte ou je ... Il se tut. Se maudissant pour sa stupidité. Lui, le professionnel, il devait cesser d'être aussi naïf ! Il se retourna. Phil fixait toujours l'être blême dont les contours se comfondaient avec ceux du mur. La jeune fille répéta sa question: Que faut-il faire, il y a un fantôme dans la maison ? Il faut prononcer trois fois son nom et le traverser pour le renvoyer dehors ... récita Anthon après un temps de réflexion. Il ne pourra plus revenir ? demanda Phil. Oui, enfin pour un moment ... lui souffla son frère. » Elle regardait encore le spectre de cette façon mi appeurée, mi confiante. Elle vit ses oreilles pourries, ses bras saillants d'où la peau s'effritait puis tombait, mettant à nu son squelette râpeux. Elle lui demanda : « Quel est ton nom fantôme ? » Le froid se fit plus intense, givrant toutes les chairs des deux habitants et puis un bruit se fit entendre. D'abord inaudible, puis caverneux, inhumain, il rappellait l'écho du cri du loup dans les falaises lorsque le vent l'a totalement déformé. Ils frisonnèrent. La créature riait. Ses pieds s'élevèrent du sol et il aprocha son visage de celui de Phil. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine acide et le froid glacial émanant de lui. La corde se balotait de tous les côtés lorsque celui-ci se mouvait en agitant ses chairs presque totalement décomposées. Quel horrible pantin ... Non. Elle n'avait pas peur. « Crois-tu que je vais répondre, petite fille ? déglutit la chose balayant le visage de l'adolescente de ses yeux vitreux. Sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais ou agis-tu sous l'emprise de la terreur qui te rends si folle ? Je n'ai pas peur ! protesta-elle mais sa voix était rauque, bizarre. » Il ria encore. Il faisait sans doute bien plus froid que dans le congélateur. La machoire de Phil était agitée d'un claquement terrible qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer. « C'est le pendu ! clama Anthon, le montrant du doigt, d'un air accusateur. C'est le cinquième ! Son nom c'est Lasosfer ! » Phil ne réflèchit pas. Elle pensa à sa mère, puis à son père, et aussi à Anthon, à ce qu'elle devait faire : pris une profonde inspiration et plongea. En prénètrant à l'intérieur du fantôme, elle crut mourir de douleur. Le froid d'abord, intense, inquisiteur la paralisait et puis les voix, les cris et les hurlements. Il ne pouvait s'agir que des victimes ... Les victimes de cet être, de cet assassin ! Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler non pas sa peur mais sa colère, sa haine. « Assassin ! » voulait- elle hurler dans la tempête mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il fallait dire ... Phil se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Anthon. Trois fois, trois fois le nom pour le renvoyer ... Mais la laisserai-t-il le faire ? En aurait-elle la force ? Lasosfer ... pensa-t-elle. Lasosfer le pendu, le meurtrier c'etait peut-être lui qui avait emporté ses parents un beau matin ?? Qui sait ? Oui, se serai lui qui allait payer et tous les autres aussi ! Ils n'était là que pour le mal !! Le mal absolu ! Elle avait envie de tout ravager. Sa haine lui faisait bouillir le sang dans les tempes et dans sa tête criaient encore et encore les victimes du pendu, implorants son aide ... Elle hurla. Un cri a vous déchirer le cœur, mélange de colère et de désespoir et puis elle le dit, un sourire méchant au coin des lèvres, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux : « Lasosfer ! Lasosfer ! Lasosfer ! » Ensuite, le froid se dissipa et les cris furent emportés loin d'elle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol alors qu'Anthon venait à sa rencontre. Phil le vit s'affairer autour d'elle et la transporter à l'étage.  
  
Elle entendit encore les coups contre les murs. Durs. Secs. Terrifiants. Puis elle ferma les yeux, perdant connaissance, la lumière devint nuit ... 


	4. Un simple mumure

Anthon se demandait bien comment cela avait pu arriver ? Cinq ans. Cinq longues et fastidieuses années qu'il étudiait les forces du mal et il n'avait pas su réagir au bon moment. Comme un apprenti qui apprends le métier toute sa vie et qui rate son examen d'entrée, oui, qui rate son examen d'entrée ... Mais là, le rattrapage n'était pas possible. Il était bien conscient de la gravité de la situation : la prophétie du mal absolu se réalisait ! Treize siècles d'attente pour le retrouver ici, dans la vieille maison de leurs parents, une maison poussiéreuse qui craque et qui tombe en ruine ! Qui était-il ? Où se cachait donc le treizième fantôme ? L'œil du diable ? Si les douze étaient ici, le treizième y était également ... Leur union n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ne pouvait-il pas à tout moment surgir de n'importe quelle pièce, de n'importe quel mur pour rejoindre ses semblables ? Rejoindre pour détruire ... L'œil ne changerait pas d'avis. Le monde ne sera pas sauvé. Non, non, Waha avait tort : le monde n'en vaut plus la peine ... Que ce fantôme sorte de sa cachette et que l'on en finisse ! Plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être sauvé ! Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de laisser sa sœur. Il aurait dû la protéger tout à l'heure, l'emmener ailleurs, l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'il aurait dû faire ... Ce qui pourtant les avaient sauvés, tous les deux ... Il la voyait comme un être si fragile et si important en même temps. Comme la brindille, celle qui maintient les fagots de bois morts en place, si petite, si frêle, si nécessaire ... Quel rôle devait-elle jouer, elle ? Que venait faire cette adolescente casse-pieds dans cette histoire ? Peut-être ferait-elle quelque chose qui changerait la prophétie ? ? Elle qui n'avait pas eu peur devant les Spectres ... Lui, Anthon avait été terrorisé lorsque que l'incroyable réalité avait soudain surgit devant lui aujourd'hui et ce fameux soir, un soir de juin, il s'en souvenait très bien ... Il faisait encore tiède dans la pénombre de la nuit. Lui avait dans les environs de cinq ans, Phil n'avait pas encore un an : c'était il y a treize ans. Anthon n'arrivait pas à dormir, les ombres du feuillage du grand chêne de la cour profilaient des silhouettes inquiétantes sur les murs de sa chambre et puis soudain un cri, affreux inhumain, celui du spectre ... Ensuite le hurlement de sa mère affolée ... Anthon s'était approché de la porte entrebâillée et il avait écouté ... « Georges ... murmurait sa mère. Ils sont revenus, ils nous ont retrouvés ... Ce n'est rien Jade ... répondait son père. Nous allons partir, nous mettre à l'abri ... Mais les enfants ! bégaya Jade. Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Anthon ! Notre petite Phil ! ? ! Calme toi ! Ils vont nous entendre ... » Ils avaient entendus. Derrière la porte de sa chambre, le petit Anthon sentit le froid dévastateur qui emplissait peu à peu la maison. Il entrouvrit encore un peu plus la porte, son père serrait très fort la main de sa mère qui, le visage envahit de larmes, tremblait de tout son corps. Une des créatures s'était approchée du père du petit garçon, il avait affiché un rictus horrible, jamais Anthon ne l'oublierait, et ils avaient tous disparus. Comme ça d'un coup. Anthon avait ouvert la porte tout en grand pour mieux voir, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Un hurlement terrifiant c'était encore fait entendre et puis toutes les vitres de la maison avaient volées en éclat. Anthon avait crié sa peur, ne sachant plus quoi faire, il entendait encore les sanglots de sa mère et puis les hurlements terrifiants : ce n'était qu'un petit garçon et il était terrorisé. Lorsque la tempête et le froid cessèrent, il n'entendait plus rien. Le silence avait emplit son esprit comme une pâte épaisse qui vous étouffe peu à peu rentrant par tous les orifices possibles sur votre corps transit, les yeux, les narines ... Il suffoquait dans son pyjama en coton et il avait entendu après un pleur d'enfant : Phil. Le lendemain, les voisins avaient prévenus la police et leurs grands-parents étaient venus les élever. Personne n'a jamais eu de nouvelles des parents de Phil et d'Anthon. L'enfant qui grandit, plus tard jura de retrouver la créature qui avait emportée ses parents où qu'elle soit, si loin d'ici ou si près, il l'aurait ... Une petite voix naquit soudain dans l'esprit d'Anthon. Simple murmure dans le brouhaha de ses pensées, puis elle se mua peu à peu en un hurlement de terreur qui serra son cœur comme un étau glacé ... La mort viendra, il en était sûr ... Elle viendra les engloutir comme une vague glacée et rien ne l'arrêtera ... 


	5. Bibliothèque

Lorsque Phil ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait différente. En elle un sentiment avait naquit mais elle n'aurait pu le définir, c'était nouveau et même, elle en vint à se demander si quelqu'un avant, avait ressentit ce genre de chose ... Anthon lui tapota doucement la joue pour l'éveiller totalement, en secouant la tête, elle essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La révélation, le spectre, les cris, le froid, le vide ... Non, elle n'avait rien perdu. Son frère l'avait transportée à l'étage, dans la bibliothèque où ils seraient gardés des esprits, pour le moment. Anthon se leva, elle était encore allongée sur le parquet. Soudain, il trébucha et heurta violemment une table basse sur laquelle était posée la lampe qui éclairait la pièce. L'ampoule se brisa net en rencontrant le sol et la pièce s'emplit d'obscurité. Phil se redressa sur ses avant-bras, une main jaunie terminée par des ongles brisés, incrustés de sang séché dont le moignon livide sortait du plancher, enserrait la cheville de son grand frère, le maintenant au sol avec une force surprenante. « Aïe ! » s'exclama Phil, dont un choc sur la tête venait de sortir de sa torpeur. Se remettant debout, elle se retourna vivement face à elle, la bibliothèque d'où les livres s'échappaient en faisant tourbillonner leurs pages, tremblait et vibrait, faisant tressaillir ses étagères et libérant livres, parchemins et cartes. Elle ramassa l'ouvrage qui lui était tombé dessus lorsqu'un autre spectre traversa le fond de la bibliothèque. Elle dut se protéger le visage car les livres volaient partout dans la pièce entraînés par un vent de tempête. La créature se dressait devant elle, les livres la traversait sans lui causer de soucis mais les jambes de la jeune fille se couvraient de meurtrissures causées par le passage d'encyclopédies et autres atlas dont les reliures percutaient ses articulations par de violents assauts. Le spectre était vêtu d'un pourpoint qui venait d'une époque ancienne, sans doute la renaissance et la couronne qui ornait son front spongieux était sûrement incrustée des pierres les plus précieuses mais il était aussi jauni qu'une vieille éponge ... « C'est le prince maudit ! Phil, c'est le onzième ! criait Anthon qui essayait de se libérer de la main en la martelant avec le pied de lampe brisée. Quel est son nom ? demanda sa sœur. C'est ... commença-t-il, mais la main de la créature libéra sa cheville et sortant tout son bras du plancher, alla le serrer à la gorge. Suffocant, il ne pu finir sa phrase. » Phil voulut se précipiter pour l'aider mais le fantôme du prince maudit tendit le bras vers elle et l'enserra à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger : elle criait mais elle ignorait son nom, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire alors contre lui. Anthon étouffait, Phil tendait désespérément une main qu'elle avait réussit à libérer de l'étreinte du prince, mais cela ne servait à rien, il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul. En fait, Anthon attendait quelque chose. Il attendait que le fantôme qui le tenait fasse quelque chose de stupide : se montrer. Il espérait que celui- ci n'était pas trop intelligent de son vivant et qu'il commettrait l'erreur de traverser complètement le plancher. Il pourrait alors le reconnaître car il fallait voir plus que le bras d'un spectre pour retrouver son nom. Dans les bras décharnés du prince maudit, Phil pleurait et hurlait. Les livres continuaient de tourbillonner autour d'eux. Un ouvrage, plus épais que les autres, vint lui percuter violemment la mâchoire étourdie par le choc, elle mit plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que sa lèvre était ouverte. Elle continua à se débattre, elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver à son frère. Raffermissant son emprise sur la gorge d'Anthon, le second spectre se hissa à travers le plancher de chêne et l'on pu voir sur le visage écarlate du jeune homme, le soulagement après l'attente. Il se montrait enfin. Le spectre se mit à genoux devant Anthon et au moment où il voulu porter ses deux mains au cou du garçon, celui-ci plongea la tête la première vers le poitrail nu du revenant en criant de sa plus forte voix : « Emimuil ! Emimuil ! Emimuil ! » car c'était le deuxième, c'était l'Insignifiant. Phil vit alors ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'on prononçait trois fois le nom d'un spectre. Elle regarda les yeux de l'Insignifiant, deux yeux pâles où brillait une lueur morne de tristesse et de désolation. La jeune fille eu presque pitié de lui. Puis il devint encore plus transparent qu'à la normale et son corps s'effaça lentement comme une fumée blanchâtre entraînée par le souffle du vent à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Anthon réapparut lorsque les derniers lambeaux du revenant se furent dissipés cela en fait c'était passé très vite, en quelques secondes le fantôme d'Emimuil avait été chassé de la maison mais pour Phil, ces secondes avaient parut une éternité. Pourquoi ? « Quel est le nom du prince ? » voulut crier Phil à son frère qui reprenait son souffle, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Au fond d'elle, elle avait la vague impression de déjà tout savoir sur les treize, elle connaissait leurs noms et puis des autres choses ... ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vivant ... surtout dans le vivante de la première, de l'hérétique ... des choses que personne ne pouvait savoir. Etrangement, elle se sentait liée à elle maintenant qu'elle les connaissait, elle comprenait que cette connaissance elle l'avait depuis toujours. Jamais, elle ne lui serait expliquée ... N'avait-elle pas eu cette impression bien précise de faire partie d'eux, une sorte de famille ? Non. Elle n'était pas un fantôme. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Pas comme eux, pas comme celui qui avait emmené ses parents ! Elle rua soudain et fit lâcher prise à la créature qui la contraignait, fit volte-face une nouvelle fois et en criant le nom, elle traversa les chairs du fantôme cette fois, sans s'arrêter. « Lord Mekes, Lord Mekes, Lord Mekes ! » car tel était le nom du prince maudit. Anthon dévisagea sa sœur, mais ne l'interrogea pas car il savait bien qu'elle même ne pouvait connaître la réponse à cette question-là. Il se remit debout en massant sa cheville meurtrie. Phil, livide, essuya d'un revers de main le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre ouverte. Ils sursautèrent en entendant le fracas significatif d'une table qui se brise sous eux, à l'étage inférieur. « Le chacal ... Il arrive ... murmura Anthon. » Le chacal. Le huitième. Le plus fort et dangereux des treize. Phil déglutit avec peine et mordit sa lèvre blessée. Cette douleur-là n'était rien : s'ils rencontraient le chacal, son nom ne leur serait d'aucune utilité ... S'ils rencontraient le chacal, ils seraient perdus ... mais n'étaient-ils pas, à ce moment là, déjà perdus ? Dans le cœur de la jeune fille, quelque chose se rétracta soudain, cessa d'exister et une autre chose, plus sombre, naquit ... 


	6. Ne me quitte pas ou je ne suis plus rien...

Dans la bibliothèque, il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un son. Anthon retenait sa respiration, et la goutte de sang s'échappant de la lèvre de Phil et allant s'éparpiller sur le plancher, le fit sursauter ... Soudain, un cri long et aigu déchira le silence. « C'était quoi ça Anthon ? Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à son front livide : La voisine ... » Ils n'osèrent plus bouger, les bruits avaient dû l'attirer dans la maison pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elle avait toujours été curieuse, quelle commère ... L'on entendait rien que le silence encore, puis des grognements. Le chacal. Des cris de frayeurs. La voisine. Un craquement sec, sinistre et macabre, le bruit significatif d'une nuque qui se brise ... Il tuait. Il tuait ! La haine envahit la jeune Phil et une colère incontrôlable lui monta à la tête faisant cramoisir ses joues. Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils ne faisait même pas partie de ce monde, et pourtant ils y allaient et venaient partout où bon leur semblait. Et partout, ils provoquaient toujours la même chose : la peur, la mort, le chaos. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête, plus que tout, elle portait une haine féroce à toutes ces créatures, ces spectres qu'elle connaissait et qui la répugnait ... Ces créatures qui avaient enlevées ses parents ... N'était-il pas dit dans le missel de la sorcellerie que l'existence des Spectres serait fini si la prophétie s'accomplissait ? ? Phil voulait les détruire, pas seulement eux, mais tout, tout ... Cette haine qui avait naquit en elle, était une haine froide et destructrice, que rien ne pourrait arrêter ... Ses yeux se firent noirs, ses poings se serrèrent, sa respiration devint haletante. Elle s'approcha d'un grand miroir posé sur la bibliothèque, pâle et dure était l'image qu'il lui renvoya. Soudain, elle se sentit chargée d'une tâche. Une tâche impossible à accomplir sans haine, sans mort ... D'un puissant revers de main, elle essuya sa lèvre ouverte, éclaboussant le miroir d'un flot écarlate et se regardant encore une fois, elle poussa un cri de rage et quitta son corps pour passer dans le monde des esprits, avec l'idée de mieux les anéantir ...  
  
« Non ! » s'écria Anthon en s'élançant vers sa petite sœur. Il rattrapa son corps avant que celui-ci ne tombe à terre. Déjà, les volutes de l'âme de Phil se dispersaient dans les limbes environnantes. Anthon les voyait. Il pleurait, il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire la vérité, comme il aurait dû mieux veiller sur elle ! ! Sa petite sœur, sa famille ! ! Puis soudain elle réapparut. Transparente, légère et démoniaque comme les autres ... Il tendit le bras pour la traverser, comme pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas ... Mais non, c'était la réalité. Elle était devenue revenante, comme ... eux ... Lorsqu'elle le regarda de ses yeux noirs, il détourna la tête et serra contre lui le corps bleuté de l'adolescente. Sa sœur, celle qui l'aimait était là : dans ses bras ... Il comprenait maintenant le rôle de Phil dans toute cette histoire. Il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient eu besoin d'elle, pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas emmenée avec leurs parents. Elle était le treizième fantôme. Elle était l'œil du diable. Et jamais il ne pourrait la détruire. Il ne pourrait empêcher la prophétie de l'ombre de se réaliser. Comment détruire sa petite sœur ? ?  
  
A ce moment-là, Anthon su que le monde disparaîtrait. Il su que personne ne serait épargné par le fléau qui allait s'abattre sur la terre. Non, il ne ferait rien. Il ferma les yeux, serrant ce qu'il restait de sa sœur et attendit que la mort vienne l'engloutir. Il avait hâte de revoir ses parents ... 


	7. Mademoiselle Waha

Tu te sens différente, n'est-ce pas Phil ? Un souffle nouveau et dévastateur s'enfle désormais dans tes veines. Ils t'attendent depuis si longtemps ... Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps ... Es-tu effrayée de ne plus être ce que tu était ? es-tu effrayée par ce qu'on appelle la Mort ? Non bien sûr, tu es tout comme l'ombre : froide et insensible. Petite fille, tu vas être de grand secours, mais connais-tu seulement l'histoire ? Les époques pour moi passent comme du sable mais les humains se meurent comme des gouttes d'eau dans la poussière des siècles, le temps clément, annonciateur de sa fin, défile pour toi en arrière. Tu verras ce que maintes vie d'hommes ont oubliées car ceux qui étaient jadis là pour le voir, furent perdus ...  
  
Salem, 1313. Il est très tôt, le soleil se fait encore timide. Mademoiselle Waha rentre chez elle, la nuit a été longue et elle a beaucoup travaillé. Depuis la disparition de ses parents, elle est au service de cette femme bizarre. Waha ne l'aime pas, elle est vieille, toute ridée et puis elle sent bizarre mais Waha se dit qu'il faut faire avec, en échange de ses travaux, la vieille la loge et la nourrit chez elle. Au village tout le monde croit que la vieille dame est la grand-mère de Waha. Cela pourrait être un avantage mais personne n'aime la vieille dame, tous la croient folle ... Il faut dire qu'elle est tout de même bizarre et Waha est bien placée pour le dire ! La vieille ne la fait travailler que la nuit, elle l'envoie dans la forêt avec une grosse torche pour aller cueillir des herbes et capturer des lucioles. Elle ne veut pas répondre lorsque Waha lui demande ce qu'elle fait de toutes ces herbes, mais Waha a deviné depuis longtemps, le soir avant de partir, elle l'entend murmurer des incantations au dessus de son gros chaudron. C'est aussi de là que viennent les odeurs pestilentielles que sent la vieille femme. Waha n'est pas stupide, elle sait très bien que la vieille dame est une sorcière mais elle se garde bien de le dire ! Oh non ! Waha n'oublie pas où elle est et ce qui arriverait si jamais la vieille dame était tuée : Waha serait de nouveau seule et il n'y avait rien d'autre qui lui faisait plus peur que cela.  
  
Ce soir-là, la vieille lui dit que c'est un jour important. Waha lui demande comment elle le sait ? La vieille dit que le maître d'argent, le diable lui a parlé, qu'il appelle à la réunion d'esprit, qu'il veut que la lumière devienne nuit : à tout jamais. Quel rapport avec moi ? demande Waha. La vieille se met à rire. Le maître d'argent a besoin de toi ... D'elle ? ? Waha est incrédule. La vieille lui jette un regard noir puis s'approche de son chaudron. Elle prend quelques herbes et se met à psalmodier ...  
  
« Au cœur des marées de haine des vivants, à la croisée des vents de feu et de glace, entre le jour et la nuit, l'ombre et la lumière : vivront les treize ! Mais voici qu'une nouvelle ère se lève, le feu rappelle bien des questions : les treize réussiront-ils ? Ecoute les murmurer dans ton esprit, petite fille. Que disent-il ? Mais c'est toi qui les entends. Chaque nom raconte son histoire. Une histoire au-delà des mots et des chants, faîte de pluie, de cris, de vent glacial et de visiteurs silencieux ... »  
  
La vieille dame regarde Waha et la jeune fille a frissonné en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux. La vieille jette la dernière poignée d'herbes magiques dans son chaudron et puis il y a de la fumée et une lumière aveuglante qui traverse la pièce, éblouissant Waha. Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit, la vieille n'est plus là et elle est à sa place derrière le chaudron qui bouillonne sous son bras, Waha tient un gros livre de sorcellerie. Dans un fracas immense, la porte de la petite maison est défoncée. Un prêtre entre, renversant le chaudron, il attrape Waha par les cheveux et la bat avec le livre de sorcellerie. Waha hurle, se débat mais rien n'y fait ... Puis des gardes arrivent, ils l'emmènent sur la place publique suivit du prêtre qui essaye de conjurer des mauvais sorts. Les gardes l'amènent, sous les cris de la foule, sur un immense bûché de paille et de bois, au milieu duquel est planté un grand piquet. On l'attache là. Elle se débat encore et, criant le nom de la vieille femme, elle comprend le tour qu'elle lui a joué. Elle a cru l'apercevoir, au milieu de la foule furieuse, le sourire aux lèvres mais ce n'est qu'une ombre qui s'est dissipée ... Un homme en noir saisit une torche et embrase la paille sous ses pieds. La chaleur se fait étouffante, la douleur devient insupportable quand les jambes de Waha se mettent à brûler tel est le châtiment réservé aux sorcières.  
  
Mademoiselle Waha a mal. Mademoiselle Waha a peur. Mademoiselle Waha est en pleurs, elle aurait voulu revoir sa mère, son père ... Mademoiselle Waha est surtout en colère, contre tous, elle a bien envie de tous les punir pour leur injustice, pour leur bêtise ! Même si elle doit attendre l'éternité, elle se vengera ! Oh oui ! Une terrible vengeance ! Quel beau triomphe se sera et ce jour-là, dans très longtemps, elle sera toujours là ...  
  
Petite fille, soit en sûre, elle est toujours là ... 


	8. Sanctus Déis

Mademoiselle Waha avait envie de rire maintenant, oh ! Comme elle voudrait leur rire au nez ! Si seulement elle n'était pas déjà morte, qu'importe, elle savait quoi faire désormais ... Mais voici qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de cette vengeance. Waha est l'instrument de la libération du maître. Waha l'hérétique était la première mais elle ne sera pas celle qui permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie de l'Ombre ... Non. Car Waha a changé d'avis, elle s'est retourné contre le maître ... elle disait qu'il y aurait une âme pure ... et que se serait à cette âme de décider de la lumière ... ou de la nuit ... Mais je ne pense pas que cette âme soit née, je pense que c'est un espoir auquel personne ne s'est accroché et qui a disparu ! « Aucun espoir n'est là pour rien, personne n'a jamais espéré en vain ... murmura Phil. » Qui a déjà dit cela avant Phil ? Ta mère n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Mais ta mère est partie, Phil, il n'y a très longtemps. Et aujourd'hui est un jour important : quelqu'un doit accomplir une prophétie ... Sais-tu qui le fera Phil ? Réponds-moi, serais-tu effrayée tout d'un coup ? « Non. répondit-elle. » Très bien. Souhaites-tu accomplir ta tâche ? « Je ne sais pas. Après tout sera fini ? » Oui. Tu peut me croire, ensuite, plus rien ne subsistera. « Et la lumière ? » Anéantie. Exterminée. Eteinte. « La lumière est source de vie ... » Et toi source de mort. Tu ne peut créer la lumière, tu ne peut que la détruire et elle ne peut rien pour toi. « Et les treize ? » Eux aussi : détruits. « Pourquoi ? » Parce que le seigneur de l'enfer ne s'encombre pas de ceux qui ne lui servent plus ... « Et vous ? Que fera-t-il de vous ? » Qui ? Le diable ? « Oui. » Il ne peut rien contre moi. « Mais qui êtes vous ? » Beaucoup m'appelle Dieu. « Dieu, j'ai une question ... » Pose-la petite fille. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mes parents ? Pourquoi mon frère ? Pourquoi la lumière a-t-elle été créée ? » La lumière a été créée pour disparaître et c'est toi qui le fera. Je n'ai pas d'autre réponses. « Celui qu'on nomme Dieu est un imposteur. Il ne connaît pas toutes les réponses ... » Personne, ne connaît toutes les réponses ... « Moi. Je veux connaître toutes les réponses. Si la lumière à été créée pour disparaître, alors qu'il en soit ainsi : qu'elle disparaisse ... »  
  
Attention Phil, te prendrais-tu pour Dieu ? « Non, je suis l'œil du Diable ... » 


	9. Destruction de la lumière

La nuit fut noire, très noire et le monde tout entier est devenu noir, très noir ...  
  
Le monde allait s'éteindre ... Le monde s'est éteint. Dans un joyau des ténèbres, s'est élevé l'œil du Diable mais rien ne peut décrire ce qui se passa alors ... Les treize et leur maître fusionnèrent mais leurs pouvoirs s'annulèrent. Le maître d'argent chuta et se demanda pourquoi sa prophétie avait échouée ... parce qu'une seule âme au milieu du mal était pure ... parce que la haine ne pouvait l'emporter ... parce que la lumière ne pouvait être détruite ... 


	10. Elle n'est pas éteinte

Les ténèbres dissoutes, un jour nouveau commença. La prophétie et les treize avaient disparut et l'aube renaissait. La lumière était étincelante. Plus rien ne l'éteindrait. Que ce qui est né pour être uni se refonde dans le tout. Seuls ceux qui ont vu, voient et savent que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Phil était loin désormais. Elle traversait la lumière nouvelle et elle saisit la main qu'on lui tendait. C'était un vieil homme. Derrière lui se tenaient ses parents ... Le vieil homme lui dit : « Waha avait raison de penser qu'il y aurait une âme plus pure que les autres. » Phil reconnut celui avec lequel elle avait parlé : elle reconnut celui que beaucoup appelaient Dieu. « Mais dit-elle, vous aviez dit que la lumière devait disparaître ... Est-elle éteinte ? Je ne sais pas ... je ne crois pas ... Regarde en bas petite fille ! » Elle baissa les yeux regardant vers le sol d'où elle s'était élevée. La lumière, plus forte lui réchauffa le cœur. « Non, répondit-elle, elle n'est pas éteinte. Alors tu vois, reprit Dieu, je t'avais bien dit que je ne connaissais pas toutes les réponses ... » « Personne ne connaît toutes les réponses, pensa-t-elle »  
  
Ses parents la serrèrent dans leurs bras et elle pensa à Anthon ... « Je suis morte, songea-t-elle, je l'ai abandonné ... » Soudain elle le vit. Il souriait. Il l'attendait. « La mort, dit-il n'est que le commencement. » Elle savait qu'il avait comprit. Elle savait que la gloire de certains était dans leur sacrifice ...  
  
Elle savait aussi, qu'ici commençait l'avenir. 


End file.
